Aprendendo com os erros
by Susana00
Summary: Aragorn acabou de atingir a maioridade, tem ainda muito que aprender. Como lidará Elrond com os erros do seu filho adoptivo? Uma história pequena e simples para quem gosta de Hurt and Comfort. Mais se seguirão.


"Da varanda daquela divisão avistava-se o pôr-do-sol, cobrindo a já bela paisagens com os típicos tons alaranjados. Era sem dúvida uma visão magnífica, que alegraria qualquer espírito humano. Mas tal não aconteceu com o jovem Aragorn, que de tão inquieto que estava sentia um peso na garganta ao respirar. A sua frente encontrava-se o Mestre Elrond, com uma expressão que parecia variar entre o desapontamento e irritação.

"Desculpe, eu…"

"Não preciso que digas mais nada. Eu julguei mal a tua sensatez, pensei que já tivesses amadurecido o suficiente para poderes viajar sozinho."

"Aragorn sentia que já tinha esgotado as palavras e apesar de já ter descrito por completo tudo o que acontecera, continuava a não ter a certeza do erro que cometera. Separa-se dos seus dois acompanhantes, Elladan e Ehrolir com o objectivo de matar um grupo de orcs que atacava os viajantes no sopé das Montanhas Nublosas. Mas algo falhara e acabara por ter de ser auxiliado pelos dois irmãos, que o tinham seguido.

"Elrond suspirou.

"Tira a túnica."

"Aragorn ficou quieto e olhou-o num misto de confusão e ansiedade.

"Achas que eu ia deixar isso passar? Está visto que não me conheces bem. Quando mais tempo levares, mais doloroso será." – Acrescentou, abrindo a porta de um dos armários daquela divisão, parecia não prestar grande atenção ao silêncio de Aragorn.

"O ainda rapaz recordava-se de ter lido em algum lado que os homens durante a sua formação militar sofriam castigos físicos, mas nunca vira ou ouvira dizer que o mesmo acontecia com os elfos. Talvez fosse só com ele, por ele ser humano. Se ao menos Elrond lhe dissesse exactamente onde o seu plano errara, ao menos saberia como agir melhor da próxima que se cruzasse com Orcs.

"Senhor, eu estou preparado para aceitar a punição seja ela qual for, mas diga-me o que podia eu ter feito melhor? Uma emboscada com arco e flecha?"

"Para sua surpresa Elrond respondeu-lhe rindo-se.

"Afinal o caso ainda é pior do que eu achava. " _Estel_ não estás aqui para ser punido, longe disso." – Elrond puxou um banco que estava encostado a um canto. Indicando que ele se sentasse.

"- Perdão, julgo não estar a perceber.

"Elrond abanou a cabeça, evidenciando o seu desapontamento, em seguida aproximou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos respondeu, mantendo sempre, apesar da expressão, um tom de voz complacente – "Não estás mesmo, _penneth._

"Escuta, o que falhou no teu plano de emboscada foi o facto de o teres realizado sozinho, se não fossem os gémeos nesta altura o herdeiro de Elendil poderia estar morto. Agir sozinho muito raramente é um bom plano, principalmente quando estamos a falar de uma horda de Orcs. Mas, não foi só aí que erraste. Despe a túnica."

Aragorn percebendo finalmente a razão daquela ordem, obedeceu.– " _Estel_ o teu orgulho traiu-te duas vezes. Se tens um ferimento deve de imediato comunicá-lo." – Não conseguiu evitar o gemido, quando ergueu os braços e retirou a vestimenta, ficando em tronco nu, excepto por par de ligaduras com uma pequena mancha de sangue. – És humano, o teu corpo sucumbe a infeções no espaço de uma semana.

"Eu tentei tratar dela, quando cheguei." – Respondeu Aragorn envergonhado.

"Sentiu as mãos suaves e quentes de Elrond nas suas costas. – "Achavas que um banho e umas simples ligaduras seriam suficientes? Tens olhos na nuca, _penneth_?"

Aragorn ficou ainda mais envergonhado. O pai adoptivo começou a desenrolar as ligaduras e apesar do cuidado com que o fez a dor começava a despertar com bastante intensidade, mesmo a abaixo do seu omoplata.

"O punhal do Orcs parece não ter dito demasiado fundo. Vira-te para a luz, por favor."

Mais uma vez Aragorn obedeceu sem uma palavra, ao virar-se viu que o mestre élfico tinha retirado uma mala com um par de instrumentos de prata do armário. – Acertou-te na costela, mas não fez grande dano para além disso. É melhor passares para a próxima sala, estarás mais confortável na marquesa que num banco.

"Não me importo de ficar aqui."

"Elrond deu meia volta e encarou o jovem humano, que para ele era ainda uma criança.

"Aragorn a dor não te vai fazer sentir melhor contigo próprio. A única forma de lidar com os erros é aprender com eles. Passa para a sala do lado."

O jovem levantou-se. Estava ainda muito longe da sua figura de ranger e ainda mais do semblante real que haveria de adquirir, quando a situação o exigisse. Naquela momento era apenas um rapaz de 22 anos, cansado, envergonhado e febril.

Elrond compreendeu-o e antes de limpar e suturar a ferida, deu-lhe de beber um chá que causava sonolência e atenuava o desconforto, assim o processo não seria tão doloroso.

O futuro rei de Gondor não protestou e bebeu a poção até ao fim. Caindo rapidamente num sono leve. Continuou a sentir o calor que emanava das mãos do elfo curandeiro e, por vezes as picadas mais fortes que venciam a adormecimento. – "Está tudo bem _ion-nin_ , respira fundo." – Dizia-lhe Elrond em élfico e a dor desaparecia como se de névoa se tratasse. Meia hora depois terminara e Aragorn pôde cair no sono pesado, sem que nada o perturbasse. Acordou no dia seguinte no seu quarto, sem se lembrar de ter ido para lá. Agora, livre do cansaço físico e psicológico compreendia na totalidade os ensinamentos do dia anterior.


End file.
